


The Hotel Room

by teej_318



Series: Promptober 2019 [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Ghost Hunting, Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmares, Not so haunted hotel, Promptober 2019, Protective Mike Wheeler, Sharing a Bed, Soft Mike Wheeler, Soft Will Byers, The Party is there but only briefly, This focuses on Mike and Will, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, boys cuddling, boys holding hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teej_318/pseuds/teej_318
Summary: Inspired bythisTumblr post of two characters who have to share a bed in a hotel room. The Party, plus Steve and Robyn, go to a rumored haunted hotel to go ghost hunting. Mike and Will share a hotel room that has only one bed, meaning they'll have to share.





	The Hotel Room

The group of eight made its way into the lobby of the hotel room. It had been Dustin’s idea to stay in this hotel, which was located just outside of Hawkins, and was rumored to be haunted. Since Halloween was just a week away, Dustin decided it would be a great idea for everyone to stay in the hotel to see if it actually was haunted. 

Steve and Robyn approached the desk to confirm their reservations. They had booked three hotel rooms: one for Steve, Dustin and Lucas, one for Robyn, Max and El, and the last for Will and Mike, who Steve and Robyn agreed would be the least likely of the kids to get into mischief if left unsupervised in a hotel room. 

“So what are we gonna do if this hotel  _ is  _ haunted?” Mike asked.

“Obviously we’re gonna fight the ghosts!” Dustin exclaimed.

“And how in the world do you plan on doing that?” asked Max incredulously as she rolled her eyes.

“Um, hello, we have El with us,” said Lucas as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “She’s fought demogorgons, the bad men and the Mind Flayer. She’ll be able to take on some ghosts!”

El beamed at him.

“I don’t think there will be ghosts, but I appreciate you thinking that I can fight them,” El said.

“You’re okay to use your powers if there are any ghosts here?” asked Max. El nodded at her. “Okay, good, cause I don’t much fancy finding a ghost, and then not being able to get rid of it so I can have a good night’s sleep.”

“I kinda hope there are no ghosts,” said Will. “I wouldn’t be able to sleep if there was.”

“Don’t worry, Will, I’ll protect you!” Mike exclaimed, throwing an arm around Will and pulling him close. 

Will blushed slightly but melted right into Mike’s embrace. Mike smiled at him and kept his arm around Will as Steve and Robyn returned to the kids.

“All right, shitheads, let’s go,” Steve said. “Our rooms are up on the third floor.”

“Here you go, Mike,” Robyn added, handing Mike a key card. “That’s for you and Will’s room,” she added, her facing going red for a second.

“Something up?” asked Mike.

Robyn blinked and seemed to shake her self out of a deep thought. She shook her head at Mike.

“Sorry, just got lost in my thoughts for a second.”

Mike frowned at Robyn but followed her and Steve over to the elevator along with the rest of The Party. They rode the elevator up to the third floor, where Steve led them to their rooms. He, Dustin and Lucas disappeared behind one door while the girls all went into the second room. Mike and Will walked into the third room after Mike unlocked it. 

The boys took one look around the room before they looked at each, blushing. The room was fine by itself: it was clean, had a green sofa that sat in front of the TV, and even had a mini fridge for them to keep things cool. But there was a slight problem: there was only one bed. 

_ Now I know why Robyn suddenly hesitated _ , Mike thought to himself.

“Well, this is a little awkward,” Will said, grinning slightly at Mike. “There seems to be only one bed in here.” 

“Yeah there is,” Mike said, blushing profusely and praying that Will didn’t see it. “I can take the couch if you want, so you can have the bed.”

“What are you talking about, Mike?” Will asked, frowning. 

“I….I mean….”

“Mike, are you afraid of sharing a bed with me?” Will scoffed. “It’s like we haven’t shared a bed before.”

“That was when we were little kids, Will!”

“Yeah and this bed is plenty big enough for both of us to sleep in it. Come on, Mike, at least act your age for a change.”

“Hey!”

Will giggled as he tossed his backpack onto the couch and plopped down on the bed.

“See, Mike? I barely take up any room on the bed by myself. There’s plenty of room for you.” 

Mike grinned sheepishly and threw his backpack on the couch next to Will’s before he sat down on the bed. He could tell right away that this bed was perfect for him to sleep on and he wouldn’t want to sleep on the couch, even if sharing a bed at age 14 with your best friend was a little awkward.

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Mike asked softly.

Will rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Mike, it’s fine. Now, let’s get ready to go ghost hunting with everyone else!”

* * *

Mike and Will returned to their hotel room after midnight. They had spent the past several hours with The Party running throughout the hotel, trying to find signs of ghosts. To their disappointment, namely Dustin’s and Lucas’s, they didn’t find any evidence that the hotel was haunted. Steve had chewed them all out for half an hour before Robyn stomped on Steve’s foot and told them all to escape while she talked to Steve alone. 

“I don’t think Steve is too happy he spent all that money for us to stay here and got nothing out of it,” Mike said with a giggle as he and Will changed into their pajamas.

“Hey, he’s the one who agreed to this,” Will replied, grinning. “And to be fair, you and I did try to talk him out of it, saying it was a waste of time.”

“What were his words? ‘But you guys, there  _ could  _ be ghosts in there and you know how much money we could make if we did find some,  _ and  _ El fought them?”

“Something like that,” Will said, chuckling loudly as he climbed into the bed and buried himself under the blankets. He yawned loudly as Mike crawled into the bed, too. “Gee, I’m exhausted. Good thing we don’t have to be out of here until 11 tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah, real good,” Mike whispered as he tried to adjust himself in the bed so he was both warm and not too close to Will. He knew it was fine if they were close, but not  _ too _ close, even though he knew Will wouldn’t care. Once Mike was situated, he turned off the lamp next to the bed.

“G’night, Mikey,” Will said with another yawn.

“Night, Willie.”

* * *

Mike woke with a start. He wasn’t sure what woke him up until he sensed movement to his left. Will was tossing and turning in his sleep and whimpering slightly. Mike reached across the bed and shook Will gently.

“Will,” he said quietly. “Will, wake up. You’re having a bad dream.”

Will continued to toss around in his sleep. Mike turned on the lamp again before he reached over and shook Will a little harder. Suddenly, Will’s eyes shot open, and he gasped loudly as he woke back up.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Will,” Mike said hurriedly, as he reached over and grabbed ahold of one of Will’s hands. “It was just a bad dream.”

“M-Mike?” Will stammered.

Mike smiled fondly.

“Yeah, buddy, it’s me. You’re okay. You’re safe. Deep breaths, Will, come on, deep breaths.”

Mike inhaled and exhaled deeply to demonstrate what he wanted Will to do. Will mimicked him, and his breathing soon returned to normal. Mike squeezed Will’s hand and held onto it as Will looked deeply into Mike’s eyes. 

“You okay, Will?” Mike asked in the gentle voice that was always reserved for Will. Will nodded. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“It’s kinda stupid,” Will replied.

“Hey,” Mike said, squeezing Will’s hand a little harder. “You having a bad dream is not stupid, Will. We’ve talked about this before. You can talk to me, Will. I’m not gonna judge you.”

Will nodded and sighed.

“I dreamt that we did find ghosts and that we were fighting them,” Will explained. “But El had gotten tired from fighting so many of them, so we were fighting them without her. And then one of them, it got….it got…”

“It got you?” Mike prompted. Will shook his head. “What happened, Will?”

“It got you, Mike,” Will said as a tear slid down his face.

“Oh, Will,” Mike said and without hesitating, he leaned forward and pulled Will into a hug as Will burst into tears. Mike held onto Will tightly and whispered words of comfort into Will’s ear as Will cried into Mike’s chest and held on to him just as tightly. When Will finally stopped crying, Mike leaned back, but he held one of Will’s hands again.

“I’m sorry, Mike. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Hey, you never have to apologize for having a bad dream, Will. Especially one like that. I know how scary that must’ve been for you. But I promise you this, Will: I’m gonna be here with you all night. I’m not going anywhere. If you have any more bad dreams and wake up, I want you to wake me up, too, okay?”

Will nodded and wiped away a fresh set of tears that were falling down his face.

“Um, Mike? Can we uh ...can we cuddle like we used to? I know it’s weird now, but it would really help me sleep.”

Mike didn’t respond right away and stared at Will, at a loss for words. Will started blushing and he let go of Mike’s hand, and started to scoot away from Mike.

“I’m sorry, Mike. I shouldn’t have asked. I’ve made things awkward. I can go sleep on the couch…”

“Will, it’s okay,” Mike said in a firm but gentle voice. “I just want you to feel safe. And if that means cuddling with you to help you sleep, then I’m gonna do it.”

Will let out a sigh of relief.

“Come here,” Mike instructed, holding out his arms.

Will leaned closer to Mike again and fell into Mike’s embrace. Mike held Will closely to himself, shutting off the lamp light with one arm before he brought that arm around Will, too. Will rested his head on Mike’s chest and breathed deeply. Mike felt all of the tension leave Will, and Will melted into Mike’s embrace.

“Crazy Together, Willie,” Mike said.

“Crazy Together, Mikey,” Will replied sleepily. “Thanks for doing this for me.”

“Always,” Mike said before he looked down and gave Will a kiss on the forehead. Will hummed softly before he started snoring lightly. Mike grinned and closed his eyes, feeling the sleepiness rush over him quickly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I loved that Tumblr post and immediately came up with this idea! I changed it slightly, so it wasn't like Mike and Will tried to see if there were other hotel rooms, they just kinda accepted it. And I made it so Robyn knew beforehand and wanted to tell them, but decided not to. I figured that was perfectly in character for her ;) 
> 
> Come yell at/follow me on Tumblr: [@wackywriterwhowriteswhenever](http://wackywriterwhowriteswhenever.tumblr.com)
> 
> You can also follow me [on Twitter](http://twitter.com/_tj_rigg) but just know that I'm super political on there, so don't follow me if you don't like politics.


End file.
